


My Adoration for You

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, College, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Human, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, mlm, proposal, romaniaxnorway, romnor, short romania, shy norway, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vasile / romaniasteinar / norway
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unevenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/gifts).



> vasile / romania  
> steinar / norway

"What do you think?"  
  
"You look absolutely handsome, my love," Steinar replied simply having his arms around the shorter man under him. His lips went up to his cheek, leaving them there for a few seconds before he looked back at the mirror in front of them. "Do you really think so." Vasile looked up at Steinar with beady and questioning eyes. His arms at his side as he looked back at the mirror. He wasn't sure about this. How could he be? The scars on his chest were still visible and red. Even when Steinar showered him with kisses and cuddled him at night he still didn't feel like he did on the inside. 

Steinar noticed his expression and just stood straight behind Vasile. Both his hands on the other's shoulder. "Don't let the scars define you, Vasile . . . You know how far you've gone and I think either way you will always be a man in my eyes."  
  
Wrapping his arms back around the man he brought them back to the bed behind them, Vasile let Steinar do this with a smile on his face as he watched the man behind him bring him into an adoring cuddle. Light laughs left both the man's lips. "Thank you," Vasile replied simply, looking up at the blue-eyed man. "No need to thank me, I love you . . ." Steinar pressed his lips to the man under him. Letting the blankets pile upon them. 

"How did we manage to stay up so late," Vasile laughed, turning to face Steinar. 

Chuckling, Steinar cupped Vasile's cheek softly. "We just lose so much time together, don't we? Can I not appreciate and adore my handsome boyfriend?"

Blushing, Vasile leaned up and pecked his adoring blond boyfriend's lips. Soft as always and that pink hue that appeared on Steinar's face was irreplaceable. He loved it. How did he manage to get so lucky and find someone who loved him this much? That would always be a mystery to him. Finding a man who accepted him for who he was, and then also fall in love with him? It was something Vasile had been dreaming of for years, and now he finally had his prince. It had been two long years of dating yet Vasile felt as if he had known Steinar since childhood. It would have been a cute story too, instead of just _'Hey, I found you crying on the floor of the local bar.'_ That's for sure. 

"It's not that . . . Just--"   
  
Steinar quickly put a finger to Vasile's lips, shushing him. "Just let me adore you, Vasile. We have class tomorrow I know but, I am really on the verge of just skipping one to sleep in with you, mm, don't you find it comfortable?" His voice was getting drowsy and Vasile noticed it. 

Laughing quietly, Vasile left a quick peck on his cheek. "Why don't we just go to bed? You sound very tired."

Nodding his head, he yawned before bringing Vasile closer to him. Their arms wrapped around each other and the flatness Vasile felt when this happened made him smile. Cuddling into the taller man. He felt loved and adored. Nothing had ever given him this feeling before. This feeling of true and utter acceptance. "Vasile?" Steinar whispered quietly, his eyes already closed and shut. "Mm?" Vasile responded he was feeling drowsy himself. Just being with Steinar and cuddling together made him sleepy. 

"I love you." Steinar smiled in his sleepy state, cuddling more into him. Nothing would ever change his mind about loving this man.

"I love you too, Steinar," and that was it.

Night had passed as soon as it had come and Steinar was in a cuddled mess of limbs with Vasile, the two were unaware of anything but themselves or the fact that Steinar's class would soon start.

Blinking his eyes, Vasile looked around the room. The rays of bright light illuminating from the sun were stronger that Vasile would have hoped as he sat up from bed, and turned to look at his phone, picking it up he turned it on. Squinting his eyes he chuckled at the time before turning to face Steinar. The still sleeping man had a mess of blond hair and his resting face was quite beautiful in his eyes.

"Steinar?" He called out softly, moving his hand to grab Steinar's forearm. He shook him lightly as he tried to wake him up. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Steinar blinked as he looked up at Vasile. Who from his point of view looked like an angel, with the sun's rays just at the right angle. Smiling Steinar slowly sat up as he leaned over to press a kiss to Vasile's lips. "Morning."  
  
With a smile to his face, Vasile simply jumped into Steinar's lap.   
  
"As much as I would love to sit here and enjoy our time together, I'm pretty sure your class is going to start soon."  
  
Steinar groaned annoyingly as he wrapped his arms around Vasile. "I would gladly skip this one class If it wasn't so important to me," he laughed lightly. Moving over to stand up as he went over to the dresser to find his clothing to get dressed.

Watching him for a second, Vasile stood up after him and went behind the man. "My class isn't until two but I'd love to go walk with you to your class." Vasile grinned as he wrapped his arms around Steinar. Being a bit angry that he was too short to place his head on Steinar's neck. Nodding his head as he pulled out his shirt, Steinar smiled. "Of course you can, Vasile. When have I not let you come walk with me to class?" He laughed lightly before heading over to the bathroom to get ready. 

Deciding that perhaps he should get dressed too, Vasile went over to the closet and picked a relatively simple outfit. Not like he was going on a date or anything. Who knows.

It only took a few more minutes for Vasile and Steinar to get dressed and manage to eat some food before they headed out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory on how they met explained and why Vasile has scars in the future answered <3

Having his arms around the love of his life, Steinar smiled. Grinning down upon Vasile. "You truly look more handsome than any other man I've seen." He let his lips press up against the man's lips. It was soft and Vasile felt the soft warm lips on his cheek. Making him blush a bright and rosy pink. Better thane he would have dreamed of, Vasile looked up at Steinar. "We're still going on our date tomorrow right?"  
  
Nodding his head, Steinar sat down next to Vasile. The sound coming from the television was faint now, but they hadn't turned down the volume or anything. 

"Of course, why would I cancel it. It's been a while." He chuckled.

Smiling, Vasile moved his hand carefully towards Steinar's, lacing their fingers together and scooting closer to him. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned against him. He smelled nice and was cozy to lie against. His calm and steady breathing proving that he was alright with this when just months prior, barely dating he would get anxious but hold still for him. Everything he did was to help him. His eyes looked up at the blue eyes of the man above him. Steinar never treated him like some girl, never called him things that upset him like _'pretty'_ or _'gorgeous.'_ It was that amount of respect and adoration that made him fall in love with the tall introvert. 

Grinning when he saw Vasile stared he looked down at the shorter male, cupping his cheek. "You simply love looking at me don't you?" He laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was always soft, Vasile always wanted it to last longer than it did. He would always ignore the stares when he stepped on the tips of his toes and lovingly kissed his beloved boyfriend. 

"You know how handsome you are! How could I not." Vasile responded back cheekily as if expecting Steinar to already know his answer. 

Smiling back at him, Steinar simply wrapped his arms fully around him and brought him into a warm embrace. It was getting dark outside and Steinar was sure that if they didn't move to their bed that they would end up sleeping on the couch cuddled together, not that he minded of course. Absolutely adoring Vasile, and not wanting to move away from him.

Vasile noticed Steinar get comfortable on the couch, the man's eyes were slowly closing. Grinning as he knew he would soon end up with a sleeping boyfriend cuddling him. "Night, Steinar." He whispered softly, pulling the soft fleece blanket on them as he laid back against Steinar's chest. Hearing his heart beating; a sign he was alive. It made Vasile quickly fall asleep soon after. The night had settled and the two were fast asleep with Steinar holding Vasile to him. He just wanted to protect Vasile really, he felt bad for all that had happened before he found him. It was as if they had met yesterday, he remembered it very well.

\--

Being twenty, Steinar had found himself at a bar late at night. He wasn't like his other friends here. He wasn't being like Mathias, who found himself asking for a drink every five minutes. While yes, he had been drinking this night it was never to the point of influencing who he was. Scanning the area of the bar, he watched at the crowd of people. It was loud and the chatter was clear, but the music drowned out their voices and made things unclear, it was weird. Steinar had never been in such a place before.   
  
He jumped at the hand on his shoulder, turning his head to face his older friend.

"Don't act so boring, Stei, you look annoyed of being here-- and you haven't said a word of anything!" Mathias chirped up, looked over at his friend who had been sitting down most the night. "You are acting and dress like a dad judging his teenage daughter for going out- now c'mon."

Scoffing at his comment, Steinar stood up and looked over at Mathias. "You can't expect me to act like you or the others in this, can you? Because its absolutely ridiculous, imma go now. I don't want to have to drive back my drunken skunk of a friend." He walked away, trying to push himself against the crowd. Hoping to end up at the front door, but no. He ended up at some random wall or corner. Annoyed, Steinar simply sat down again. Looking over at the crowd of people.

His ears were ringing and the sound was too loud that he would have liked, turning over to look around before he noticed someone with their knees to their chest. He didn't know who they were or why they were here alone and in such a position. Were they crying?  
  
Feeling bad, Steinar scootched over next to them.

"Hey." 

The person looked over at Steinar upon hearing his voice, confused and not sure why this random stranger approached them. "What brings you here?" They sniffed out, bringing a pale hand up to clean off their cheek. They had been crying. It was quite obvious from their puffy red eyes and wet cheek.  
  
"I just noticed that you didn't look alright, I wanted to make sure everything was okay." He replied back. "What's your name?" 

"Yeah, everything's _great._ Name's Vasile."

Frowning, Steinar sighed as he looked up at the crowd. "I'm Steinar. I was just about to head out if you wanted to go join me? I . . . know I'm a stranger but you look miserable here."  
  
Nodding his head, Vasile stood up as he looked on over at Steinar. "Yeah, I would like that . . . I just want to go back to my apartment honestly." Vasile rubbed his arm in a nervous manner as he looked up at Steinar, he was obviously taller than him. Steinar noticed this but paid no attention to it.

"I haven't had much to drink myself, I wouldn't mind dropping you off."  
  
Vasile smiled faintly as he nodded his head at him. "Yeah, I would like that. Thank you, Steinar." He followed Steinar outside, and that's when Steinar noticed his features. He was short and looked oddly feminine, and tiny hands. Though, not wanting to be rude, Steinar didn't ask. "Yeah, my car's this way so let's head off now, if you still want me to drop you off of course." Vasile liked the tone of his voice, it was soft and quiet. "Of course, thank you again. Do you live far from here?" Vasile tried to make small talk with the taller man, he was getting nervous, he wasn't sure what the man would do to him.  
  
"It's not too far, don't worry about it, just want to make sure you get back. What happened back there?" Steinar looked over at Vasile, noting how he was covering his chest. "Oh, nothing, just some people who don't like me."  
  
Confused, Steinar stopped and looked at Vasile carefully. "Don't . . . like you? Did something happen? Is your chest in pain?" Steinar furrowed his brows, wanting to make sure everything was alright, this was a stranger but still, for some reason he wanted to help. He wasn't sure why he just wanted to. 

"Steinar. Stop, I don't know you."  
  
A stuttering mess, Steinar didn't know what to say other than, "If your chest is in pain I want to help you, I mean . . . It's not like I know you, no, but if something happened I'm here to help. Do we need to get you anywhere?"  
  
Vasile finally broke, and started crying. He let it all come out again as he brought a hand up to his mouth, trying to muffle his sniffles.

Steinar, worried went over to wrap Vasile in a light hug, patting him slowly on the back. "Hey . . . It'll be okay Vasile, let me just drop you back at your home at least." Vasile nodded his head at his words, following Steinar back to his car but still alert. He was worried Steinar would turn out like them.

Once in the car, Steinar turned over to look at Vasile with a worried expression. "We might have barely met today but you can tell me anything you know." 

"I guess it's fair I tell you too before you go on ditching me when you find out," Vasile sighed.  
  
"My name is Vasile and I'm a male but I was originally born a girl, and I only recently am I getting things changed . . . I still haven't been known if the details on my public info have been changed to my new identity yet but I hope soon, but since I did all that I was left basically broke. This means I can't afford my surgery yet, so I have to wear this binder to flatten my chest out. I can barely afford the treatment too, with me starting college soon." He sighed at the end of it again, Looking up and over at Steinar. A frown on his face as he started crying again. 

Steinar simply leaned over and hugged Vasile in a tight hug. Wanting him to feel accepted and loved. "Well, you'll still be Vasile to me . . . I'm in college now and I wouldn't mind helping you out with that, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

"I don't know how to thank you, Steinar, this means so much to me . . ."  
  
Steinar leaned back and smiled at Vasile. "You don't need to thank me, I'm glad I met you today though. Now, let's get you back to your place."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

It was after that first meet that slowly Vasile and Steinar grew close. Their friendship expanded. It soon became that you couldn’t see one without the other being there. Mathias noticed this, having known Steinar for the longest while. He noticed Steinar’s smile when he was with Vasile, hearing him talk. A grin on his face. Walking over to Steinar after Vasile had left home one day, Steinar turned to face Mathias with his smile leaving. “What is it?” Steinar sighed as he looked down at the concrete sidewalk. “I saw the way you look at him. I never knew you liked guys, Stei.” 

Mathias patted the man on the shoulder as Steinar scoffed. His cheeks turning pink as he kept thinking about it. It’d been over nine months of him and Vasile talking. They’d been closer than ever before, who’s to say that maybe he was catching some feelings for him.

“Maybe I do.” He replied simply.

“Calm down, I’m only teasing you, but you should tell him how you feel one day. I’ll cheer ya on.” Mathias grinned as he nudged Steinar with his shoulder. “Quiet. Maybe he doesn’t like men, because you know . . . What if they make him comfortable? Since he’s trans and all.” Steinar’s voice got quiet at the end, almost a mumble. As if he would be disappointed that Vasile wouldn’t return his feelings for him. 

“You never know unless you try.” Mathias patted Steinar one last time. “Now, go get him before I tell him everything myself.” He laughed as he nudged Steinar forward. 

“Right . . .”

Off Steinar went, nervous and out of his mind as he walked up the steps to Vasile’s apartment. His cheeks were lightly dusted pink and he swore his collar was choking him. Hopefully no words would get stuck in his throat. Not at this time. Knocking on the door, Steinar awaited for Vasile to open the door for him. Hoping he was still home. “Vasile?” He called out after a few seconds. “Coming!” Was the response be got. A few thumps later he heard the door unlock and open. “Steinar, didn’t expect to see you again. What’s up?” He grinned. Opening the door wider to let him in. Steinar stepped inside as he smiled at the shorter male. “I just wanted to see you again, truthfully.” Lies. He knew what he was coming here for. “Oh? Well welcome, would you like some tea or coffee? I think I still have the kettle full.” Vasile murmured as he slowly walked back into the kitchen. 

“Ah— no, I’m fine.” Steinar choked up.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind, you know that.” Vasile smiled at Steinar and that was enough to make the taller male blush and walk towards him. 

“I wanted to tell you something.” Steinar admitted. Looking into his eyes.   
“What is it?”  
Blushing furiously and stuttering Steinar leaned down and pressed his lips to the shorter male, his arms shaking but still wrapping them around him. Vasile, surprised and shock simply stayed still and froze. He didn’t know what was happening or what to do. 

Parting from the kiss, Steinar frowned. “I’m sorry— just . . .” He tried to explain.

“Steinar . . .” 

“I don’t know if you like guys but I can’t help but always look at you when I see you, I didn’t even know I liked guys myself and then— I just, meeting you.” Steinar stuttered out, looking down at Vasile, who had wrapped his arms around him. “Calm down, Steinar . . . Just give me a second, this . . . Is a lot to process.”

“I can’t help it.” Steinar cried out.

“Steinar, don’t cry.” Vasile put his thumb up to wipe the other’s tears away. A frown on his face. 

“Vasile, I love you and I just needed you to know that I can’t think of spending a second breathing without thinking of you. It would . . .” He sniffed, his eyes watery and tears streaming down as he hugged Vasile and leaned into his shoulder. “. . . It would be an honor to call you my boyfriend.”

Vasile, smiling leaned back and cupped Steinar’s face. Making him lean down into another kiss with the short man. 

Shocked, yet happy, Steinar kissed him back and sharing this moment of adoration and affection with Vasile was all Steinar wanted. His cheeks flushed and crying slowed to a stop. His arms wrapped around Vasile and easily picked him up with a smile on his face. Parting from the moment of affection, Vasile grinned as he peppered small kisses all over Steinar’s face. “I would be so happy to be known as your boyfriend.” Vasile spoke softly as he ran his fingers through Steinar’s beautiful blond hair. “You’re so handsome.” 

Smiling back, all Steinar could say was, “you’re so cute, how’d I get so lucky yo have you?”

The day went on as it would, but this time Steinar was so happy to be able to call Vasile his one. His wonderful boyfriend. Nothing made him happier than saying those words. It might have taken him months but he was glad he finally did it now than later. He was much happier holding Vasile in his arms when they went to bed. Perhaps one day they’ll be able to move in together too.


	4. Chapter 4

Steinar had lost track of time. His bliss with Vasile had been endless. Every kiss on the cheek, when they would meet up with each other or friends. It only meant more pictures that they would take together. Many hanging in both of their bedrooms. Along with little heart stickers and beautifully written cursive describing what the picture was on the back of the printed photos.

This time was no exception.

They were at a park, the sun was about to set soon but yet here they were yet again. Holding hands and huddled up together. The autumn season was beginning to start up again. The two had been dating for a while now, and their countless pictures of them together were only proof of that.

A smile at Steinar’s lips. “So, what did you want to do love?”

“I was thinking we could go to the . . . Uh, you know— mountains. Hiking or something. Perhaps if we find that lake again we can go swimming.” Vasile chirped. He had this all planned out. “That sounds good. This Saturday works for me.” The blond reached over and poked at the Romanian’s nose. “Oh, you—“ he joked, flicking at Steinar’s nose as a way to get him back. They only both laughed, giving each over a quick peck on the lips before they left for the night. It was getting dark and the dim lights of the street lamps weren’t ideal.

—

Finally at home, Vasile breathed out a sigh. Looking through his drawer he found the little case he had hidden for a few weeks now. It had been two years into their relationship as partners and Vasile was finally ready to progress into something more.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

He confessed to his adoring fluffy cat, Hat. Regrettably one of the worst names he could have chosen but it was too late now. A smile as the grey ball of fluff sat at his lap. Almost wanting to bite at the box in his hand. “Ack— no, that’s for Stei.” He seemingly laughed, moving the cat aside before standing up. Trying to calm himself down. He would probably need to rehearse this a few more times. (Even though he already had.)

Standing up and having the tiny box in his hands, he found himself repeating lines to himself. His cat staring at him the whole time, but Vasile paid no attention. He wanted to get this right. It would be something that both would remember. For years to come, Vasile knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, and it all invovled that blond man.

—

Saturday had finally arrived and Vasile was nervous. He had asked Vasile to be nicely dressed for the occasion, playing it off like a romantic date. When he had finally arrived at the blond man’s house his legs were shaking and the box in his pocket felt meters away. He had to get over it. Walking up the beautiful steps to his home. Giving a firm knock to the beautifully painted wood door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. Did you expect it :”) im sorry;; uuh i lose motivation a lot and ofc i prefer drawing. Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to finish this fanfic in 2-3 more chapters. Ty!


End file.
